WO 2008/083238 discloses 5-ethyl-2-{4-[4-(4-tetrazol-1-yl-phenoxymethyl)-thiazol-2-yl]piperidin-1-yl}-pyrimidine and its uses for the treatment of diabetes and metabolic disorders. PCT/US2009/038847 discloses uses of oxymethylene compounds including 5-ethyl-2-{4-[4-(4-tetrazol-1-yl-phenoxymethyl)-thiazol-2-yl]-piperidin-1-yl}-pyrimidine in a combination therapy with a dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP IV) inhibitor. A need exists for improved therapies for the treatment of diseases relating to diabetes and metabolic disorders.